


Snowed In

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shrieking Shack, Snow, Snowed In, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Its the winter holidays, but Remus and Sirius have decided to stay at Hogwarts because of an impending full moon. What happens when they get snowed in at the Shrieking Shack the morning after Remus' transition?





	Snowed In

On 6, December, 1976, there was a full moon. Remus had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays because his transformations required immediate medical attention.

 

Sirius Black decided to stay at Hogwarts to help Moony through his transformation. The Wolf and Padfoot were the best of friends, not unlike Remus and Sirius. 

 

“Moony, it’s snowing.”

 

“Yes, Pads, I know.”

 

The two Marauders were in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was reading on a couch letting the fire keep him cozy, and Sirius was lying with his head in Remus’ lap. 

 

“Moony, I’m sorry you couldn’t go home over the holidays. I know how much you love your family,” Sirius said, peeking up at Remus through the pages of some boring looking Muggle book.

 

“Pads, I want you to know how much it means to me that you’re here with me. I’d be miserable if I was alone. With you, it’s bearable. The transition, not getting to visit my mum and dad… thank you, Sirius.”

 

“Oh, Moony,” Sirius looked up at his best friend who had started to cry.  Placing the marker in-between the pages, Sirius tossed Remus’ book aside. He sat up and Remus put his head on Sirius’ shoulder, still sobbing silently.

 

***

 

The next few days were rough, but they were nothing in comparison to the morning after the full moon.

 

“Moony, we’re snowed in.” Sirius shouted, frantically.

 

“What? No, Padfoot, try again. I have to get to the hospital wing.”

 

“I can help you, Moony, but you have to trust me.”

 

“Always, just please, hurry.”

 

Sirius recited the spells he had memorized out of Remus’s records (James had let him use the cloak to sneak into the hospital wing one night, which might have been the smartest idea Prongs ever had). Then, Sirius helped Remus get dressed, and he carefully carried Remus to the bed. 

 

“Better? I’ve been practicing… I don’t know how well I’ve helped you, though.”

 

“Sirius, you’ve done splendidly,” Remus said, cracking a smile. 

 

“Are you cold? I know you must be starving, but I haven’t got any food.”

 

“I’m a little cold.”

 

Sirius became Padfoot in a matter of seconds, and the dog walked over to the bed. He waited for Remus to say it was okay, before carefully snuggling up beside the fragile boy. 

 

“Thanks, Pads.”

 

Remus was soon fast asleep, as was Padfoot. When the pair woke up, there was an owl at the window. Carefully getting off of the bed, Padfoot became Sirius again, and he went to retrieve the letter. It read:

 

_ Mister Lupin, _

_ I am terribly afraid the snow has made it quite impossible to reach you. I do hope Mister Black is able to help you in every way he knows how.  _

 

_ Best, _

_ Professor Albus Dumbledore _

 

( _ Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me, Mister Black) _

 

“He knows, Remus. Dumbledore knows.”  Sirius climbed onto the bed, letter in hand, and gave it to Remus.  

 

“Of course he knows, Pads. It was only a matter of time before they knew. He must not mind, seeing as he trusted that you’d take care of me.”

 

“Moony, I’ll always take care of you.” Sirius said with the utmost sincerity, looking into Remus’ eyes.

 

“Sirius?” 

 

“Moony, you and I both know how I feel about you. Unless you’re hopelessly daft, which you aren’t.”

“Uh, Sirius, I don’t--”

 

“Really? You don’t know that…” Sirius yelled, trailing off and looking at the floor.

 

“That what, Sirius?”

 

“That I love you.” Sirius said quietly,  looking at Remus’ face.

 

“Pads, what are you getting at?”

 

“What? Remus, I flirt with you constantly. I haven’t been out with a girl since fourth year. I sleep in your bed every night, unless you’re in mine because you make me feel safe. I’m in love with you, Remus Lupin. You had to know?”

 

“Relax, Pads. I’m in love with you, too. Have been since the first night you came to wake me after having nightmares.”

 

“Rem, that was in our second year, how could you not say anything?”

 

“At first, I wasn’t sure it was okay to like boys. And then you lot found out about the Wolf. You went on dates with girls, and I had to listen to the stories. I just thought that since I had waited so long, if I waited until next year, we’d graduate and it wouldn’t matter that I never said anything, because you’d forget all about me.”

 

“Merlin, Moony. I’ll never forget about you.”

 

“Sirius Black, will you be my boyfriend?”

  
“Remus Lupin, It would be an honor.”


End file.
